


the hotter the fire, the greater the lust

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Felching, Gloves, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Harry, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, daddy merlin, with Eggsy on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “I told you… there’s no one I’d rather be stuck with than you. Even if that means having you pound me into oblivion.” Merlin buries his face against Harry’s neck, licking along his pulse. “You can’t wait for tonight, can you?”the quarantine is finally lifted and Eggsy is allowed to visit again
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292807
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	the hotter the fire, the greater the lust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my partner in porn _zebraljb_ for encouraging me, for cheering me on and for listening to my debauched ideas.
> 
> The title is from "raise the dead" by Venom
> 
> Please note, I'm by no means a professional in a medical, virological or any other way. Don't @ me. Don't read this as a guidebook or advice or anything of that sort. It's fun. It's kink. It's fanfiction...

“If you keep going like that, you won’t have any energy left for tonight,” Merlin murmurs into the crook of his elbow.

“If I don’t keep going like that I’ll probably come in my pants like a schoolboy,” Harry retorts as he worms his way under his husband’s blanket, finding plenty of his naked skin there. He presses a kiss to Merlin’s neck. “Will you let me?”

Merlin grunts, not in anger but in unwillingness to be fully awake yet. “Don’t think I need any more prep after the seeing to you gave me last night. I can still feel you.”

“Feel me again, my love.” Harry nudges him further onto his stomach, pushing at Merlin’s thigh with his knee until Merlin pulls his legs up. He meets no resistance when he pushes two fingers into Merlin’s not quite as tight hole, drawing a low moan from his husband. He works a few slow thrusts into Merlin before pulling his hand back. Unceremoniously, he spits into his palm, gives himself a few quick strokes before aligning the tip of his cock with Merlin’s entrance. 

“You’re a menace, Harry. You really want to make this h…,” Merlin’s voice trails off when Harry pushes into him, not stopping until he has buried his cock deep inside Merlin. 

“You like it like this, darling.” Harry pulls back, then thrusts in again, harder this time. 

Merlin all but yelps, burying the sound in his pillow. “You’ll pay for this tonight.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

Harry pushes into him in long, relaxed strokes, one hand on Merlin’s hip with his fingers digging into the tight muscles there. There’s not a lot of finesse to it and soon, Harry’s breath starts to get ragged as he races towards the edge.

Merlin reaches back to thread his fingers into Harry’s hair. “You’re so close already, love.” It’s not a question.

“Yes… you feel too good.”

Merlin tugs at Harry’s hair, forcing his head close to his mouth. “Then come.” 

“What about you?”

“Not yet. I’ll save it for later when I’m down your throat.”

It’s those last words that make Harry come. His hips stutter forward as he spills deep into Merlin, fingers clawing at his skin hard enough to leave marks.

“You bastard,” Harry breaths against Merlin’s shoulder. “Bloody bastard.”

“After all these years you’re still so responsive. Or even more so. Can’t say for sure.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Madly.”

“Then be a good puppy and clean me up.”

Slowly, Harry eases out of Merlin’s arse and rolls over to get up but Merlin reaches out a hand for him. “I think you heard me wrong. I said, be a good puppy and clean me up.” He rolls over onto his stomach, tugging the blanket along as he goes to expose himself to his husband. “Use your tongue.”

“Like I said… you’re a bastard.”

“Puppy,” Merlin says with a bit of a warning that is not too sincere.

Harry is already settling between Merlin’s legs, hands on his husband’s arsecheeks. “Like I said… you’re a bastard, Daddy.”

Merlin’s reply turns into a wordless mumble when Harry dives in to lick around his hole. He circles the puffy sphincter, laps at the abused skin with the flat of his tongue before dipping in gently. He can taste himself there and he begins ever so slowly to suckle at Merlin’s entrance until he can taste even more, his spendings from today and the night before.

Merlin bucks up against him, having him bury his face between his cheeks. “That’s good, puppy,” he all but growls. “You made a mess, you clean it up.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry presses against Merlin’s arse, his breath eliciting gooseflesh on his husband’s skin. With gusto, Harry keeps licking at Merlin’s used hole, driving his tongue deeper and deeper, trying his best to avoid touching his husband’s ball even though they are right there in front of him, pulled tight and glistening with whatever has escaped his ministrations.

“Enough now, puppy. You don’t want to make me come after all, do you?” Merlin asks over his shoulders, the heavy tone of his voice betraying his needs.

With a wet slurp, Harry pulls back. “No, Daddy.”

“Come here, my love,” Merlin beckons. Harry crawls up to him as Merlin turns over, his cheeks flushed. He licks his lips before he pulls Harry into a long kiss, tasting their mixture in his husband’s mouth. “That felt very nice.”

“Just nice, yes?” Harry curls his fingers around Merlin’s erection, giving his neglected cock a slow stroke.

“Don’t get cheeky. Don’t you dare make me come now.” Merlin tries for a stern look but the twitch of his hips that thrusts his prick into Harry’s grip betrays him.

At last, Harry pulls his hand back. “As you wish, darling. Anything for my beautiful husband.” He leans into him and kisses him slowly, lazily trailing his hand up Merlin’s body until he finally cups the back of his head. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“I told you… there’s no one I’d rather be stuck with than you. Even if that means having you pound me into oblivion.” Merlin buries his face against Harry’s neck, licking along his pulse. “You can’t wait for tonight, can you?”

Harry doesn’t answer right away. Instead he slots his body against Merlin’s, trapping both their cocks between them; Merlin’s hard and dripping precome, his own soft and filthy with his own come.

“Puppy,” Merlin urges.

“I’m sorry, Hamish. You know you’re more than enough for me. In any shape or form. But to have the boy with us again… yes, I did miss that more than I’d thought.”

“You needn’t apologize for that, Harry. I miss him, too. Seeing you with him gives me immense pleasure.” As if to emphasize his point, Merlin pushes his hips forward, letting Harry feel his erection. “But you know we can’t just go back to the way things were, right?”

“Unfortunately.”

“There’ll be rules.”

“I know.”

“And you’ll be good and adhere to them.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good, puppy.”

They stay in their tangled state until Harry’s stomach gives an unmistakable growl. “I should make breakfast. Can’t be without a hearty meal before our nightly activities, can we?”

Merlin can’t help but laugh. “Quite right. Off you go then. Won’t mind it if you stay naked while you’re at it.”

“I was going to fry some bacon.” Harry gives him a pointed look.

“Fine. Dressing gown, then.”

“You’re too kind, my love.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and lugs a pillow at him. “Don’t I know it. Now off with you and into the kitchen.”

*

Eggsy slumps against the wall in his shower, panting heavily into the steaming stream. At his feet, the heavy load he’s just spilled circles in the maelstrom before disappearing down the drain. His cock, still hard and a deep shape of red, twitches pathetically and he doesn’t dare touch it, fearing his legs might just give out.

“Bloody fucking hell,” he breaths, running his hands through his hair.

It takes him another minute or so until he’s finally able to stand up straight again and continue with his shower. He soaps himself up and rinses, making sure to clean everything even more thoroughly than usual. His knees buckle precariously when he pushes two fingers into his arse. He shaves his three-day-shadow, his pits, and even trims around the base of his cock. For a second he considers going completely bare for a change but decides against it. Mostly because just the thought of touching and being touched on smooth skin gets him hard again and he can’t concentrate on the task.

“That’s it,” he says to himself, looking down at his filling cock. “I won’t survive tonight.”

*

Merlin slides his arms around Harry’s waist as he plates their breakfast. He unties the sash of Harry’s dressing down, drawing the fabric back to expose him to his curious hands. Immediately, Merlin finds his nipples, tweaking and twisting them. Harry goes on tiptoes, pressing back against him.

“It’s not fair to tease me like that,” Harry chides him.

“Oh, I’m aware. But something tells me you don’t mind it too much.” Once more, Merlin flicks at Harry’s nipples. “Why have we never bought you some clamps?”

Harry leans into him, letting Merlin play with him a little more. “Maybe we should.”

“We definitely should.” Merlin presses a kiss to Harry’s neck. “But for now I thought of something else we would use.” He reaches into the pocket of his own gown and produces a string of anal beads.

“Daddy,” Harry breaths. 

“We haven’t used these in a while but I thought it’d be a nice surprise for Eggsy to find them.”

“You do know that I still have to work today, don’t you?”

“All the more fun.” Merlin drops the beads onto the table amidst their breakfast. “Let’s eat.”

They finish their breakfast over some smalltalk and their usual bickering. Then Harry goes upstairs to take a shower while Merlin cleans up in the kitchen.

When Harry comes out of the ensuite, clad in a towel, Merlin is waiting for him, sitting in his chair in the bedroom. He has his gown untied, lazily stroking himself. 

“I could take care of that,” Harry says, dropping the towel with way too much show.

“You will,” Merlin replies, smoothing a thick drop of precome down his shaft. “Just not yet.” He beckons. “Come here. Let’s hide that little surprise for Eggsy.”

“You’re a very perverted man, Hamish.”

“Yes, I am.” Merlin ushers Harry to turn around and with a gentle push to the small of his back, he makes him bend forward and place his hands on his knees. “Have you been naughty in the shower?”

“No.”

“Tell the truth. I’ll find out in a minute anyway.”

Harry’s shoulders sag a little. “Yes, Daddy. I have. Two fingers.”

“My beautiful puppy… can’t even be mad at you for misbehaving because you saved me some work here. Arch your back, show yourself to me.” Merlin pulls out the string of anal beads again, lubes up the first one and pressed it against Harry’s entrance. “Will you take this?”

“Yes, Daddy. Let me have it, please.”

Carefully, Merlin pushes the heavy silicone bead forward until, ever so slowly, Harry opens up to the blunt toy. He has indeed worked himself open enough for his body not to give much resistance, to let the ball slide past his sphincter. 

“That’s a good puppy. See how easy that was? Ready for one more?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Merlin repeats that process three more times, watching the beads disappear in Harry’s tight hole, until only the string with the loop on its end is sticking out. “How does that feel, puppy?” He runs his hands over the soft globes of Harry’s arse cheeks, thumb grazing along his cleft just so. 

“Good, Daddy. I feel… full.”

“Do you think you can keep them in until tonight?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Until Eggsy pulls them out? One by one? Watches you open and close around them like I just did?”

Harry shivers, one hand darting down to his renewed erection but he shies away from it. “Yes, Daddy. Looking forward to it.”

“I know, darling. You’ll be wonderful.” Merlin gives him a little swat on his arse. “Until then… I believe you said you had some work to do?”

Harry straightens and groans as he turns around. It’s not just from whatever pops in his back. “You’re an evil man. I can’t bloody concentrate with those beads in.”

“I know.” Merlin rises, making a show of how his own hard cock is tenting his dressing gown. “But you’ll try, right? And you will be good and not touch yourself until tonight?”

Harry rolls his eyes at him. “Yes, Hamish.” He leans in for a quick kiss. “I love you, Daddy.”

“There’s no use in sweet talking with me. The hands stay above the table.”

*

Harry spends most of his day on the computer, something he hates more than anything, typing together facts and other information for the online platform of the museum. 

Every now and then, whenever he shifts in his seat, he lets out a somewhat pained hissed. The string of beads not only fills him nicely but also presses against this prostate, leaving him in a constant semi-aroused state. 

“How are you doing, puppy?” Merlin asks every time he comes into the room. He hasn’t bothered dressing into something other than jeans and a shirt, something Harry would usually mock but now he doesn’t have the headspace for it. 

“I behave, Daddy,” comes Harry’s answer each time, drawing a little chuckle from his husband. 

“I know you do, my love.” Merlin rewards him with a kiss to the top of his head. Of course he doesn’t fail to also tease him by reaching between his legs and give his half-hard cock a little squeeze.

*

“We should be getting ready soon,” Merlin says as they finish their afternoon tea in the kitchen. “Eggsy is coming round at 7.”

“That’s almost two hours away,” Harry replies, taking the last sip off his cup. The little buck of his hips gives his excitement away, though. 

“Not everybody is as perpetually late as you. He’ll be here on the dot, believe me.” 

Harry doesn’t protest, just flips him off without a word.

“Now, there’s no need to be rude. You don’t want me to punish you, do you?” There’s no real heat behind Merlin’s words as he gets up from his chair and towers over Harry who looks up at him, feigning innocence. “Thought so.” He leans down for a long kiss. 

“What exactly did you have in mind for tonight?” Harry asks as they pull apart. Absently, he runs his hand up Merlin’s thigh, stopping just shy of the prominent bulge in his jeans. 

Merlin threads his fingers through Harry’s hair, gently tugging his head back. “As I said, I’d like to come down your throat so you’ll be on your knees. Hood, collar, mittens, harness. Does that sound like something you might enjoy?”

“Very much, Daddy. Will you be wearing your leather pants again?”

“If you like.”

“I do.” Harry buries his face against Merlin’s crotch, mouthing at the rough fabric. “Gloves?”

“Obviously.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re looking forward to this so much, aren’t you?” Again, Merlin makes him look up. “Having someone else’s cock up your arse rather than my old thing?”

Harry can’t help but laugh. “Your old thing is still my favorite thing, my love. Always will be. But having it in my mouth while having Eggsy’s up my arse…. Can’t say I don’t love it.”

Merlin leans down for another kiss. “I know you do. And so do I. Now… why don’t you clean up here and then come upstairs to get ready? I feel like I should give you some time to yourself before the boy gets here.”

“You always know what’s best for me, Daddy.”

*

Eggsy rings their bell at 7pm on the dot just as Merlin had predicted. He’s clad in a tiny pair of gym shorts and a zipped hooded jacket. His feet stick in trainers and he has white socks pulled up to his knees. Just a moment ago when he’d looked into his hallway mirrors he’d thought he looked like sex on a stick, now he feels ridiculous. That is, until Merlin opens the door to him. 

“Good evening, Eggsy. It’s very nice to see you this close again.”

Eggsy doesn’t reply right away and only stares at his neighbor. His neighbor who wears low-waisted leather pants (the same ones he’d worn on their first night), leather boots and black leather gloves. Half of his face is covered in a black leather mask, brass eyelets giving him a very biker-gang kind of look.

“Mad Max called, he wants his outfit back,” is the first thing out of Eggsy’s mouth.

“I take that as a compliment.”

“It damn fucking straight is. Looking good there, Merlin.”

Merlin nods at him, probably smiling behind the mask. “Feeling a bit strange but… we’re better safe than sorry, are we not? Did you bring yours as I asked?”

Eggsy pulls his own mask from his pocket. It’s a handmade one in a bright lime green. “My mate Roxy has discovered her talent at the sewing machine. Now with the Olympics pushed to next year, she has found another calling.” 

“Very good. And for her, too. Give her our best when you see her next.”

“I’ll not tell her about this, though.” Eggsy gestures back and forth between them. 

“Best not. Do come in now.” Merlin steps away from the door to let Eggsy in.

Eggsy shrugs out of his jacket, revealing an equally tight gymnastics jersey. “Thought I’d dress up a bit,” he says when he catches Merlin’s appreciative look. “Is it too much?”

“It’s perfect. And you’re not the only dressed up. The puppy is waiting for you upstairs.”

With a little bounce in his step, Eggsy marches up the stairs into the master bedroom.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry greets him and once again, the young man is rendered speechless. “Welcome back.”

Harry stands in front of him, wearing nothing more than a collar with a leash, a leather harness, padded mittens and kneepads, and a cockring around the base of a very neglected looking erection. 

“Beautiful, isn’t he? The few times we met in the yard and your little messages with the groceries couldn’t satisfy him so the puppy is very excited that you’re finally allowed to come over again.,” Merlin muses behind him as he closes the door.

“Oh I plan to come, trust you me.” Eggsy still can’t take his eyes off Harry. “Hi,” he says rather lamely.

“You look gorgeous, Eggsy. Thank you for choosing such a… specific outfit.”

Eggsy shrugs but feels the heat in his body rush into very different directions. “Thanks. Thought it’d be fun.”

“Would you mind leaving most of it on when we… play?” Harry looks from him to Merlin then back again.

“If you’d like that.” Eggsy already feels light-headed. His cock is straining against his shorts and he tries to resist touching it through the nylon. 

“Now…,” Merlin interrupts the thick silence. “As we know we can’t… play… the way we’d like and certain measures have to be taken. Eggsy, please put your mask on. Did you bring gloves?”

“Only had the latex ones, never mind why.” He pulls a pair from the back of his shorts.

“Excellent. We have some as well should you need more.” Merlin takes a box from the nightstand and puts it on the bed. “Harry, on your knees.”

Obediently, Harry sinks to his knees, hands behind his back. From his chair, Merlin picks up the leather puppy hood Eggsy had seen on Harry on their first night. 

“You will wear that tonight?” Eggsy asks redundantly as he slips the rubber bands of his mask over his ears. 

“I will. Daddy’s wish.” Harry smiles up at Merlin as he slips the hood over his head and fastens it.

“I’m sure it's not what 10 Downing had in mind but… it’ll do, won’t it, puppy?”

Harry gives an affirmative huff. 

“I will take the jowls off because I want that greedy mouth on my cock but the puppy won’t speak, Eggsy,” Merlin explains, loosening the chin-portion of the hood.

“Understood.” Eggsy doesn’t, really, but that doesn’t matter. It’s still fucking hot. “Can I… can I touch him?”

“Gloves first, please.” Merlin sits down in his chair, Harry’s leash loosely in his hand. 

Eggsy slips into his latex gloves, flexing his fingers. “Is it too soon to make a joke about playing doctor?”

“Little bit, yes. Maybe we’ll save that for another time.” Merlin smiles behind his mask. 

Slowly, Eggsy steps up to where Harry is kneeling, reaching out a gloved hand. He touches the top of the hood first, running his fingers over the smooth leather. Then he follows a seam along one eye over the muzzle to the stitched nose. He can’t resist and gives Harry a little boop.

“Missed me, haven’t you?”

Harry gives a little affirmative yap, nuzzling his face against Eggsy’s hand.

“Me, too, babe. Missed you both. Hearing you is not enough.”

“So our little performance outside did not satisfy you?” Merlin teases.

“You know it did. Probably satisfied the Jamisson’s, too, the way she looked at me in the shop.”

“Good for them.” Merlin gives the leash a gentle tug. “Come to me, puppy.”

Harry goes down on all fours and crawls over to where Merlin is sitting, working his way between Merlin’s knees.

“What? No tail this time?” Eggsy muses, running his fingers along Harry’s spine.

“Not today, no. Well, at least not in the way you saw the last time.” Merlin tugs the leash a little closer. “Puppy, show Eggsy what you have for him. Head down, arse up.”

Harry gets into position, arching his back to thrust his arse up.

Eggsy steps around him. “What… is that beads?”

“It is.”

“Always thought about getting some myself.” Eggsy leans down to ever so slightly tug at the latex string sticking out of Harry’s hole. 

“Well, if you consider ordering some online, we’ll be sure to keep the dog away from the package this time.”

Eggsy scoffs. “I’m never living that down, right?”

“Absolutely not. Whatever did happen to that beautiful pink dildo?”

“Oh he and I have become best friends in the last few weeks. Nothing compared to you two but… man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, right?”

Merlin nods, his eyes telling of a smile. “That is very true. Speaking off… Harry, come up again.” As Harry goes back on all fours, Merlin unties the flap of his trousers and frees his cock. “You’ve waited for this all day long, haven’t you?”

Harry yaps. 

“Open up, puppy.” Underneath the hood, Harry opens his mouth and with Merlin’s gentle tug on his leash, lowers down over Merlin’s prick. “That’s it, puppy. All the way down. Take me all in and stay there. Good boy.”

“If you keep at it like that, this will be over way too soon.” Eggsy palms at his cock.

“Why don’t you take care of Harry, then?”

“Gladly, Sir.” Eggsy winks, knowing Merlin can’t see his shit-eating grin behind the mask. He goes to his knees behind Harry, running his fingers along his back until he finally cups his arse cheeks. “Let’s see what we have here, then.”

Without needing the command, Harry arches his back to present himself. He spreads his legs a little, giving Eggsy a good view of his cock and balls that hang heavily between his thighs.

“Someone looks very excited,” Eggsy says, reaching out to circle Harry’s shaft with his fingers, making Harry all but jump.

“Oh he has. He’s been insatiable these past few days. Could barely keep up with him.” Merlin runs a hand over Harry’s shoulder. “He fucked me so hard last night, I could easily take him again this morning.”

“Geez, guv…” Eggsy shivers. “I really need to get better at telling what’s what through the wall. I never know who tops.”

Merlin has to laugh at that. “Rule of thumb… if there’s a lot of talk, I top. Our beautiful Harry here gets off on me talking dirty with him, as the cool kids say. I think one day I will make him come from speaking to him alone.”

With Merlin’s cock in his mouth, Harry groans.

“I think he’d like that,” Eggsy comments. “And so would I, if I’m being honest.”

“Another time. Let’s move this along, shall we? Unlike my husband, I didn’t finish this morning.”

Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to groan. Without further comment, he gets to work, slowly stroking Harry’s cock, thumb pushing between his balls on every upstroke. Harry pushes back into his grip, almost humping into his hand.

“You really did miss me, didn’t you, Harry?” Eggsy asks, no expecting an answer. “That feel good, yeah?”

“You might want to use some lube. These latex gloves can feel quite dry,” Merlin advises, his hand lazily resting in the back of Harry’s neck, keeping his head down. 

Eggsy gets up and picks up the lube and a condom from where he knows they keep it on Harry’s side of the bed. He’s about to hunker down again when Merlin holds up a hand. 

“Would you turn around for me?”

With a curious frown, Eggsy does as he’s told, swaying his hips from side to side.

“Bend over, please. Hands to your feet.”

“Oh, I see what you’re getting at.” Eggsy bends at the waist and, making as much of a show of it as he can, touches his hands to the floor. “Like what you see?”

“Very much. You haven’t lost any of your flexibility.”

“No, Sir,” Eggsy says through his knees. “Anything else you’d like to see?”

“That’s it for now. Thank you for indulging me.”

Eggsy all but bounces around and goes back to his task. He squirts some lube on his hand and spreads it over his fingers, before taking Harry’s cock between his fingers again. He strokes Harry slowly, taking his time tracing each vein with his thumb, pushing against his balls only to let them fall into his palm again.

Harry whimpers around Merlin’s cock, the muscles in his thigh quivering. He thrusts back at Eggsy, demanding more. 

“The puppy is getting impatient.” With one finger hooked into Harry’s collar, Merlin pulls him up and off his cock, slobber and precome dripping down Harry’s chin. “Don’t be greedy, puppy. I don’t want to punish you when you’ve been so good so far.”

Harry nods his head and gives a little huff.

“You’ll take what we’ll give you. Now be good.” With that, Merlin guides Harry over his cock again and lets him take it into his mouth again.

“I don’t mind it, Sir. Toys is all nice and stuff but… can’t wait for the proper thing, you know.”

“We mustn’t be too lenient with the puppy, though. He’ll learn bad manners.” Merlin’s eyes shine with an odd mixture of mischief and fondness as he pushes up into Harry’s mouth. “Do go on, then. If you want the proper thing, pull out the beads.”

Eggys wipes his hand on his thigh, then reaches for the latex string. “Alright, Harry… let’s see what you’re hiding there. Can you push out for me?”

Harry shifts a little in his position, pushing his hips up. He whimpers when Eggsy carefully tugs on the rubbery string. 

“Nice and easy. I help you, Harry. Push for me.” The first bead comes slowly, stretching Harry’s sphincter in a perfect round. “That’s it, Harry. Just a little more. There you are.” 

Harry moans around Merlin’s cock, a deep guttural sound, as the bead slips from his body, his hole immediately closing again. He squirms a little, trying to get some friction against his cock, but his position won’t allow it. 

“That’s a big one, Harry. Doing good, babe.” Eggsy smooths a hand over Harry’s back. “Let’s do one more.”

The second bead is easier because Eggsy has something to properly pull at. He helps Harry ease it from his body and with every centimeter Harry is stretched, Eggsy’s cock gets harder and harder.

At the third, Harry lets out a sob. Precome is dripping from his cock that twitches up against his body, full and neglected. 

“One more, puppy. Just one more.” Merlin doesn’t sound quite as soothing, his voice is dark and heavy. 

“You’re so good for your daddy and me, babe. So good.”

Harry groans in the affirmative. He takes a deep breath and pushes back against the toy until his body finally gives away and the last bead comes free.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy breaths as he weighs the toy in his hand. “They’re fucking massive.”

“I’d love to go bigger but the puppy hates them. Don’t you, puppy?”

Harry whimpers, sniffling against Merlin’s pubic bone.

“You two… the death of me. Seriously!” Eggsy leaves the beads off to the side although he can’t quite take his eyes off them yet.

Again, Harry whimpers, shifting impatiently from one knee to the other.

“I think we should put my darling husband out of his mystery now. He really has been good.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy scrambles to pick up the condom. “Should I leave these on?” He nods down at his shorts.

“If you’d be so kind.”

“Death. Me.” Eggsy shakes his head, hoping the tone in his voice can convey his smile. He works his cock from his short, giving it a few quick strokes before working the rubber down his shaft. “Won’t last all that long, I’m afraid.”

“Long enough, I hope.” Again, Merlin pulls Harry off his cock. “Do you want Eggsy to fuck you, puppy?”

Harry nods breathlessly.

“Been so long, Harry. Gonna make you feel good, yeah?” Eggsy shuffles closer and aligns the tip of his cock with Harry’s reddened hole. He meets no resistance when he pushes forward, his head easily slipping in. “Oh fuck, Harry. That’s…” He slides forward and in one smooth trust bottoms out. “Fuck, you’re still so tight.”

Harry makes a strangled sound as if to hold back actual words. He pushes back and takes Eggsy even deeper.

“That’s one hole stuffed for the puppy. What about the other?” Merlin pulls Harry head up to look him in the eye. Eagerly, Harry opens his mouth, tongue lolling. “That’s a good boy. You can suck me now.”

As Harry dives down, Eggsy pulls back and almost out, leaving only the very tip of his cock inside. As Harry pulls back, Eggsy thrusts forward, burying himself balls deep in his arse. 

It takes them a few rounds to find the right rhythm, by the sixth or seventh it’s actually Eggsy pushing Harry forward and onto Merlin’s prick.

“Yes, Harry, take us deep. That’s my puppy. So beautiful.” Merlin’s head rolls back against the chair as Harry bops over his cock, making little choking noises whenever the tip of Merlin’s prick hits the back of his throat.

“Can you close your knees, Harry?” Eggsy asks in between thrusts.

Harry shuffles into position. Behind him, Eggsy gets to his feet until he’s squatting over Harry, driving his cock even deeper. The change of angle makes Harry all but howl around Merlin’s prick.

“You like that, don’t you?” Merlin muses at the new sight in front of him. “Mounted like a bitch in heat.... getting used like that...”

Harry doesn’t give a reply. He goes pliant between them, letting Eggsy fuck into him with rapid thrusts, letting Eggsy push him onto Merlin’s cock, turning him into a slobbering mess.

“Fuck, you feel so good, babe. So hot… fucking tight…. Gonna make me come real soon…,” Eggsy pants. “Can’t hold back… gonna… oh fuck...”

“Don’t hold back, Eggsy. Take what you need. Let the puppy make you come.”

Eggsy reaches out and grabs Harry’s harness, pulling him back against him as he comes. His hips jerk forward, flesh slapping against flesh, and he pumps into Harry, riding his orgasm out against him. “Fuck… oh fuck, I’m… so long, so…. Fuck, that’s it… oh yes, Harry.”

Harry takes what Eggsy gives him, lets himself be pushed onto Merlin’s cock, moaning and groaning with every thrust until Eggsy finally comes down from his height.

Eggsy thumps down on one knee again, the strange angle of his cock inside Harry making him wail and buck up.

“Sorry, babe, didn’t mean to… let me pull out, yeah?” Eggsy breaths, barely able to form the words. 

“Stay, Eggsy. Stay inside him if you can and take care of him.” Merlin pushes up and into Harry’s mouth. “See if you can get him off before I finish.”

Eggsy snickers behind the mask, then he adjusts his position so he’s on both knees again and reaches around Harry’s hip for his cock. 

Harry does that little hiccuped scream again that is muffled by Merlin’s shaft down his throat. 

“Oh, the puppy liked that. And so did I.”

With a firmer grip, Eggsy begins to stroke Harry. It’s an awkward position, leaning over him with his cock still buried in his arse, but he manages a quick rhythm.

Harry pushes back against him while he starts to suck Merlin’s prick in earnest, bobbing up and down over him, spit and more running from his mouth. 

“You’re close, aren’t you, Harry? You wanna come for me? Wanna come in my hand? Will you let me have it?” Eggsy knows he’s babbling but he can’t help it. Ever so gently he still fucks into Harry, his erection not tamed in the slightest, while he jerks him off quicker and quicker. “Come for me, babe. Come for me.”

Harry’s cry is wet and warbled as he starts to spill into Eggsy’s hand. His muscles clench around Eggsy, almost taking him over the edge a second time. 

“That’s it, babe. Come for your daddy and me.”

In thick spurts Harry comes in Eggsy’s palm, his entire body quivering with the intensity of it. He can barely catch a breath when Merlin starts to fill his mouth as well.

“Yes, Harry… Bloody hell… you're so good… my puppy." Merlin's voice is barely more than a growl.

Harry pulls off him a bit as another waves rocks through him, spit and come dribbling from his lips. 

"Don't make a mess, puppy. You better swallow what your Daddy gives you. Swallow it all.” Merlin pumps up into him, making him choke. “Yes, there you are… good boy.”

The bedroom reeks of sweat and sex when they finally break apart.

Eggsy slowly eases his cock from Harry’s arse, lube trickling from the used hole. With his free hand, Eggsy pulls the condom off his prick. Together with Harry’s spendings in the other hand, he tugs off his gloves to create one small debauched bundle. With an exhausted huff, he sits back on his heels, marveling at the sight of Harry limp between Merlin’s knees, his mouth still full of cock.

“That was fucking incredible,” he breaths, running the back of his hand over his brow.

“That it was.” Merlin hooks his finger into Harry’s collar and slowly pulls him up. “Let go of me, puppy. Show me your mouth.”

Harry lets his jaw fall slack, sticking out his tongue.

“That’s my puppy. So greedy for Daddy’s come and you took it all.”

Harry huffs weakly, then sinks back against Merlin’s thigh.

“Eggsy, would you help clean up, please?” 

Eggsy works himself to his feet, swaying as he stands. “Will do, Sir.” He cleans himself up first and tugs his cock back into his shorts, then returns from the ensuite with two wet flannels. Before he sets to work, he puts on another set of gloves. “I’ll be gentle, Harry.”

With one hand to sooth over Harry’s flank, Eggsy swipes the flannel first over Harry’s softened cock, eliciting a shudder and groan. Then he cleans the remnants of lube from Harry’s arse. 

“Let’s take off your hood, puppy. Let me see your beautiful face.” Merlin unfastens the leather hood and tugs it slowly from Harry’s head. 

Harry’s face is flushed red, his hair damp and sticking to his skin. He has his eyes closed, the softness of his features telling of perfect bliss.

Merlin takes the flannel from Eggsy and runs the edge of it around Harry’s mouth and chin, then he wipes down his own cock.

Eggsy returns the flannels to the bathroom where he rinses them quickly in the sink. When he returns, Merlin is hunched over Harry, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Neither of them looks at Eggsy when he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“I bloody missed you two,” Eggsy says after a while. “Not just cos this was fucking nasty and so much better than doing all the work myself but… missed _you_.” He blushes and looks away. 

“I think I speak for Harry as well when I say we feel the same.” Merlin cards his fingers through Harry’s hair. “We have yet to thank you for your services while this madness lasted.”

Eggsy scoffs. “You just did, guv. More than.”

“It’s hardly a first step. We’ll have to show our gratitude again when we can touch properly.”

Eggsy nods more to himself than to Merlin. 

“Is there something else, Eggsy?”

“Well… see, thing is… with everything being closed for so long, all the shops and restaurants… I kept thinking.. If they’d open again… I’d really like to go out with you.”

Merlin looks at him and Eggsy has to avert his gaze. “Are you asking us out on a date?”

Eggsy gives a little one shoulder shrug. “Guess I am.”

“What do you say, puppy? Do you want to go out with Eggsy?”

Harry smack his lips before he can talk. “Yes, please.”

A soft smile shines in Merlin’s eyes. “You heard my husband. We would like that.”

Eggsy bounces a little on the mattress. “Aces. Can’t wait.”

“Neither can we.” Merlin leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Harry’s head. “Now, be a good boy and turn around. I want to look at your arse in those shorts again.”


End file.
